


점심 식사

by Pmoriee



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmoriee/pseuds/Pmoriee
Summary: W(xcv_xxcv)님이 주신 리퀘입니다!





	

 탐정으로 전업하고 달라진 점이 있다면, 어느 때보다 운동할 시간이 늘어난 것이다. 의사 시절이야 말할 것도 없고, 상담가로 일할 때도 일정은 바빴다. 막 프리랜서로 독립했던 조안이 밀려오는 요청들을 거절할 이유 또한 없었다. 그러나 탐정은 겉으로 보는 것만큼이나 일상부터 달랐다. 탐정은 고전 텔레비전 쇼에서 나오는 형사의 흔해 빠진 대사처럼 사건의 냄새를 맡고 달려가는 모습을 상상해선 안 된다. 그보단 매일 닥치는 업무를 마무리 짓는 사무원과 다를 바 없다. 오히려 사건이 자신을 찾기를 기다려야 한다. 물론 사건이 맨발로 걸어오는 게 아니라 경찰이 사건을 준다. 탐정이 맡는 업무는 경찰이 직접 해결하거나 대부분 최선을 다해 임하는-그래서 끼어들면 무례한-종류가 아니다. 한계에 부딪혔거나 처음부터 방향을 잃은 사건에선 온전히 생각에 집중할 수 있는 인력이 필요하다. 실제 현장에서는 경찰은 온종일 돌아다닌다. 따라서 산만해지기 쉽고, 피로에 지친 상태에서 증거를 정리할 시간도 겨우 낸다. 어려운 사건일수록 복잡한 인과관계가 요구되기 마련이며 그 공백을 탐정이 채운다(물론 탐정도 현장 답사와 증거 채취는 기본이며, 지리학 및 생물학적 지식이 풍부해야 하지만, 경험에 따르면 토대는 경찰이 입수한 증거로 이루어지게 마련이다) 탐정은 생각한다. 인간의 목숨과 남은 이의 삶을 직접 다루는 만큼 생각은 과학적으로 정확하고, 인간성을 깊게 이해해야 한다. 비록 하는 일을 시체와 불안과 광기로 잠식한 얼굴 사진을 여러 장 나열하고, 수백 건의 문서를 뚫어지게 보며 정답이 떠오를 때까지 치열하게 생각하는 일이지만, 그 사고는 바르고 건강해야 한다. 다른 직업도 마찬가지지만, 그렇기에 탐정 역시 몸을 지켜야 한다. 적절한 수면 시간을 지키고, 영양소가 풍부한 음식을 섭취하고, 운동하며 에너지를 내는 유지 시간을 늘리는 거다. 이 모든 건 건강한 생각을 위해서다. 마약은 물론, 담배도 하지 않았고, 술도 언제나 서너 잔에서 끝났다. 그럼에도 여유가 없어 운동은 가끔 러닝머신으로 해결했고, 영양제를 붙들고 살았다. 프리랜서 상담가로 독립하고 나서야 조금씩 개선했고, 지금은 뉴욕 중심가까지 한 시간 넘게 조깅한다. 조깅은 조안만의 시간이다. 평생 살아도 모를 낯선 뉴욕의 풍경을 감상하는 사람은 조안이다. 선생님도, 연인도, 친구도, 그 셜록도 아닌 오직 조안이 판단하고 느낀다. 이미지는 금방 지나가고 숨은 빠르게 차올라서 스스로를 향한 의심과 걱정이 들어설 틈은 없다. 조안, 누구도 아닌 자신에 집중하는 시간은 경이로운 순간이다. 자신에게 따라오는 꼬리표는 깨끗하게 사라진다. 과거, 재정, 직업, 기술이 바뀌지 않아도 괜찮다. 지금 이 순간 거리에서 조안은 달리며 멈추지 않을 것이다. 결승선까지 최선을 다해 달릴 것이다. 이렇게 정신을 가다듬으며 뉴욕 시내를 한바탕 뛰고 나면, 마치 종결된 사건 파일을 정리할 때처럼 머릿속이 맑아졌다. 워싱턴 스퀘어 공원까지 올라온 조안은 작은 물병을 열어 천천히 마셨다. 뉴욕대가 마주 보이는 이 공원은 범죄자나 셜록의 ‘친구’와 자주 접선하는 장소이기도 했다. 물론 이 사실을 상상할 수도 없는 대학생들은 보드로 질질 끌어 타거나 줄넘기를 하는 등 자유롭게 시간을 보내고 있었다. 습관대로 수상한 사람은 없는지 둘러보다가 그만 물병을 떨어뜨릴 뻔했다. 그러나 곧 눈에 띄지 않게 평범한 걸음걸이로 개선문을 향했다. 거기엔 얇은 흰색 셔츠와 청바지를 입은 모리아티가 조안을 바라보며 서 있었다.

 셜록의 숙적이자 영미 역사상 가장 우아하고 지적인 범죄자일 그녀는 여전히 빛나는 금발을 편하게 묶고서 고양이 같은 눈동자를 매력적으로 올린 채 그 자리에서 몸소 아름다움을 정의했다. 하지만 작은 입술 사이로 나올 허스키한 목소리를 믿으면 안 된다는 걸 몇 번의 일을 통해 뼈저리게 알고 있었다. 조안은 모리아티와 주변을 차가운 눈빛으로 빠르게 흩었다. 모리아티는 부드럽게 말했다.

“탈옥한 건 아니니까 걱정하지 말아요.”

“어떻게 된 일이죠?”

“그 사건 이후로 제가 ‘어머니’란 걸 안 FBI는 심리 상담이 최소 한 회 이상은 필요하다고 결정했어요. 그리고 전 당신 아니면 안 된다고 했죠.”

 조안은 모리아티 앞에서 당황한 기색을 보이고 싶지 않았기에 노력했지만 어려웠다. FBI는 그렇게 당하고도 그녀에게 다시 휘둘렸다! 유독 모리아티 앞에서만 FBI가 무능해지는 이유는 그녀가 정말 뛰어난 범죄자이기 때문인지 아니면 여성이라서 얕보는 건지 의심스러웠다. 조안은 범죄자를 치켜세우는 짓은 하고 싶지 않았지만, 이번만큼은 전자이길 바랐다. 후자라면 미국에 이로 설명할 수 없을 정도로 실망할 테니까. 이제 보니 조안과 모리아티를 유심히 훔쳐보는 남자들도 보였다. 조안은 낮은 목소리로 물었다.

“제가 갈 수도 있었어요.”

“바쁜 당신을 부르는 건 예의가 아니죠.”

“제 편의는 고려 사항이 아니에요.”

“왓슨, 그런 말 말아요.”

 모리아티는 슬픈 표정을 지으며 살짝 고개를 저었다. 조안은 진의를 알아내려고 했지만, 원래 모리아티는 그녀보다 똑똑했다. 대신 조안은 항상 그랬듯이 자신의 방법으로 그녀에게 대항하기로 했다.

“여기서 할 순 없어요.”

“맞아요.”

 모리아티가 몸을 돌리자 조안은 심장이 두근거렸다. 그러나 그녀는 몇 걸음 가지 않고 조안에게 물었다.

“점심이나 먹을까요?”

“식사요?”

“네, 이 근처 갈 만한 식당 아시나요?”

 조안은 모리아티의 순진한 눈동자를 바라봤지만, 얻은 건 없었다. 결국, 모리아티를 앞서 질렀다. 조안은 그녀가 따라오는 걸 느끼며 무심하게 내뱉었다.

“브런치로 먹죠.”

 뉴욕대 근처에는 조안이 즐기는 맛집은 많지 않았다. 이 식당도 탐정 일을 시작하면서 알게 된 집이었다. 샐러드, 햄버거, 구이, 스테이크 등 전형적인 미국식 메뉴였으나, 현대적으로 실험하여 맛이 가볍고 다채로웠다. 다른 식당에 비해 샐러드 메뉴가 많은 것도 취향이었다. 마침 점심시간이 시작해서 사람이 붐볐다. 조안을 알아본 매니저는 반갑게 인사했다.

“어서 오세요.”

“안녕하세요, 혹시 자리 있나요? 두 명이에요.”

“네. 금방 안내하겠습니다.”

 매니저는 웨이터를 불렀고, 둘은 그를 따라 창가에서 조금 떨어진 자리에 앉았다. 모리아티는 앉고 나서도 계속 창문을 보다가 나지막이 말했다.

“좋은 자리군요.”

“왜죠?”

“식당에 한두 명까지는 들어오겠지만, 더는 민간인에게 들킬 위험이 있죠. 이 자리까지는 오지도 못할 거고요. 나머지는 창문으로 감시하겠지만, 입술 읽을 능력도 없으니 우리끼리 얘기할 수 있겠네요. 딱 좋아요!”

 조안은 황당함에 잠시 말을 잃었으나 이내 빠르게 해명했다.

“당신과 그럴 생각 없어요.”

“아직 시작도 안 한 걸요. 요즘 당신은 어떻게 지내요? 왓슨.”

 모리아티는 아무렇지 않게 물을 마시며 먼저 말을 꺼냈다. 조안은 다음 자신이 이끌 수를 생각하며 대답했다.

“모리아티. 이건 심리 상담이에요. 그건 제가 당신에게 할 질문이고요. 함부로 가로채지 마세요.”

“그런가요?”

 날 선 조롱으로 대꾸할 거란 예상과 다르게 모리아티는 알 수 없는 미소를 지으며 조안의 말에 귀 기울였다. 조안은 무시하며 이어갔다.

“당신은 어때요?”

“꽤 잘 지내는 편이죠. 똑같아요. 당신을 그려요. 신문은 금지돼서 오래된 책을 읽고요.”

 조안은 모리아티의 감옥에서 본 자신의 초상화가 생각나 떨렸으나 아무 기색도 보이지 않았다. 예전에 해왔던 것처럼 차근차근 질문을 던졌다.

“그 이후로 아이 소식은 들었나요?”

“그 날 밤이 마지막이었어요. 무사히 집에 돌아갔다고 하더군요. 저도 더 바라지 않아요.”

“하고 싶은 말은 없나요?”

 그때 모리아티는 침묵 속에서 조안을 응시했다. 조안의 얼굴을 그 자리에서 그릴 것처럼 샅샅이 검고 긴 생머리, 작고 깊은 눈동자, 날카로운 턱과 목선, 빼적 마른 얼굴을 눈에 담았다. 조안 역시 실마리라도 얻기 위해 마주 봤지만, 모리아티가 먼저 입을 열었다.

“조안 왓슨. 내 판단은 틀렸어요. 그리고 틀린 적은 절대 많지 않아요.”

 모리아티는 그제야 우아한 미소를 깊게 지었다. 그들 사이에 주문한 음식이 가로막았지만, 둘 중 누구도 식기를 먼저 들지 않았다. 모리아티는 계속했다.

“전 당신을 셜록의 어시스턴트나 팬 정도로 생각했죠. 하지만 당신에겐 셜록과 제가 기꺼이 시간을 바치고 총애할 만한 지성과 ‘무엇’이 있어요. 그래도 지금의 전 존재만 알 뿐, 전부를 보진 못했어요. 궁금해요. 전부 드러나고 빛난다면, 당신은 어떻게 될지…당신을 보고 싶어요.”

 조안의 입술은 말랐지만, 감히 물에 손대지 못했다. 그녀의 크고 빛나는 눈동자에 먹히지 않기 위해 정신 차려야 했다. 어느새 모리아티는 포크로 샐러드를 찍어 먹었다. 조안을 단어를 한참 고른 끝에 조용히 말했다.

“당신을 위해 그럴 생각 없어요.”

“저도 그걸 바라지 않아요.”

 모리아티는 바로 포크를 놓고 대답했다.

“조안 왓슨, 당신은 자신을 위해 빛나야 해요.”

“……”

“그러기를 진심으로 바라고 있어요.”

 모리아티는 조안의 가늘고 마른 손을 들고서 천천히 고개를 숙였다. 그리고 손등에 가볍게 키스했다. 조안은 이제 자신의 손을 공손히 내려놓는 모리아티를 그저 바라볼 뿐이었다. 모리아티는 정중한 태도로 일어서 인사했다.

“지켜볼게요. 왓슨.”

 그녀는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 나갔다. 그리고 조안은 모리아티를 따라나서지 않았다. 모리아티가 그 길로 탈출하리라 생각하지 않았다. 아니, 확신했다. 이건 평소에 사건을 판단하듯 조안이 내린 결정이었다. 모리아티는 돌아가 FBI에게 이제 상담은 필요하지 않을 거라고 밝힐 것이다. 만약 FBI가 의견을 묻는다면, 조안도 동의할 것이다. 조안은 모리아티와 같은 ‘여성’은 수없이 봤다. 그녀는 탄력성이 강했으며, 자신에게 닥친 일을 피하지 않고 직시했다. 게다가 그녀는 지능이 높은 사이코패스형 범죄자였기에 사건이 터질 때부터 분석까지 마쳤다. 모리아티는 자신의 힘으로 마무리 지었고, 그 후 마음에 새겨진 잔상마저도 삶과 함께 이어가기로 이미 오래전에 각오했다. 이번 일도 다를 바 없었다. 그녀는 자신이 내린 선택과 그에 따른 결과를 감옥이란 일상에서 되새겼다. 모리아티가 요구했던 심리 상담은 이어갈 삶을 위한 거였다. 그녀의 삶에는 이제 조안 왓슨이 있었다. 조안은 모리아티가 거의 손대지 않은 샐러드를 자신의 접시에 덜었다. 먹어야 했다. 지금이야말로 건강하고 바른 생각이 필요했다. 생각하고, 또 생각해서 모리아티의 말에 휩쓸리지 않으면서 자신에게 집중할 때였다. 식사를 마치고 밖에 나서자 당연히 모리아티도, 감시원들도 없었다. 조안은 걸으면서 집으로 향했다. 다시 뉴욕이었다. 오늘도 달라진 풍경이 익숙한 속도로 지나치는 가운데 풍경은 모리아티의 목소리로 울렸다.

  자기계발서에 지겹게 나오는 말을 전하던 그녀, 속셈이 뭘까? 먼저 떠오른 건 셜록과 조안 사이를 이간질하는 수였지만, 그건 모리아티의 프라이드를 깎는 것에 지나지 않았다. 그녀는 그런 하찮은 수를 쓰지 않아도, 충분히 셜록과 조안, 뉴욕 경찰청까지 공격할 수 있다는 걸 증명했다. 그래서 메시지를 다시 들여다보았다. 조안의 지성이 빛나려면, 자유롭게 활동할 수 있어야 한다. 즉 셜록 없이도 탐정으로 일하는 걸 뜻했다. 조안이 독립하면, 모리아티에게 유리할까? 셜록에겐 영향을 미칠까? 두 질문을 넘어서 조안은 스스로 어떻게 생각하는가. 거기까지 생각이 미치자 조안의 가슴에 불씨가 타기 시작했다. 물론 익숙한 뜨거움이었다. 합격한 병원에 면접을 보러 갈 때, 상담가로 시작하며 이사할 때, 셜록이 탐정을 제안할 때도 불씨는 언제나 빠르게 타올랐다. 갑자기 닥친 가능성 앞에서 조안은 떨지 않았다. 또한, 탐정답게 독립이 필요한 이유, 장단점, 준비할 것들을 생각했다. 단번에 이뤄지는 게 아닌 것도 알았다. 이 선택 역시 그녀의 삶과 함께 이어진다. 조안이 의대를 선택했을 때처럼, 의사를 그만뒀듯이, 상담가를 시작했던 때처럼, 상담가를 그만뒀듯이, 셜록을 만났던 때처럼 조안의 인생은 멈추지 않는다. 대부분 시간을 타인과 보내지만, 이렇게 자신에 집중하는 시간을 포기하지 않으며 꾸준히 조깅하고 있다. 조안은 잠시 멈춰 운동화 끈을 단단히 조여 묶었다. 이젠 소화한 몸을 가볍게 스트레칭하며 자신이 서 있는 뉴욕의 거리를 둘러보았다. 신호등이 바뀌자 천천히 속도를 올려 셜록의 집을 향해 뛰기 시작했다.


End file.
